


7.Heaven

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Angel Loreen, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, College Student Ivan Broggini, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel's a musician, Heaven, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, but's he barley in this, so it's not that important, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	7.Heaven

**Heaven**

I was the angel,but he is my heaven.

He always has been,and he always will be.

Gabriel was unsure about our relationship at first.Which was understandable.Angels had just revealed their existence,so it was easy to see why he was unsure about his younger brother dating one.

But in end he was okay with it.

"As long as it makes Ivan happy,I'm okay with it." 


End file.
